For a Thunder Stone
by ShipperMaster1122
Summary: Warning this contains: bad language, things that doesn't make any sense, bitches, jerks, beef jerky, holes, pussies, dicks, 69, shitty brother, Cliches, some grammar mistakes, a hot pikachu who is very swaggy, a jealous bitch who is not very swaggy, rape (just kidding), Justin Bieber nevermind JB sucks, Eevee x Pikachu and powers. If people like this story... i'm suprised
1. Chapter 1 First time

**(Eevee****'****s POV)**

All of my siblings have evolved except for me, I want to be a Jolteon. So I began my quest to look for a thunder stone. I've searched for a thunder stone for a month but never found any. I've only found Fire stones and water stones.

Then I saw a Pikachu with a Thunder stone on his hand. I ran to him with excitement and joy, the pikachu was a bit different from other pikachu, he had red eyes, a scar on his left eye and wore a black hat that says 'Lif3'. 'goddamn he's hot' I thought

He noticed me, "ummm can I help you ?" his voice was deep but not very deep, "Sir Pleas-" I was cut off "call me Flash" "Flash please give me the thunder stone, I'll do anything !" I said.

"anything ?" he asked

"yes !"

**(Pikachu's POV)**

'woah, is it just me or is it getting hot ?' i thought.

She looks like an angel... a _naughty_ angel

**(third person POV)**

"alright, follow me" I followed him and we arrived at his house "nice house" I complimented, his house is luxurious, his parents were probably rich "you're parents are rich aren't they ?" big mistake, he stopped walking and said "yeah… but they died" tears were welling up in his eyes, I felt very sorry for him "Sorry…", "it's alright you didn't know" he said, then he started walking again.

He sat down on his bed while I stood in front of him.

**(third person POV)**

"turn around" he commanded Eevee, Flash was full of lust. "lift your tail" . Eevee lift her tail, she was a little bit nervous. Flash had hunger in his eyes, he drooled a little. Soon Flash was really close to Eevee, he was just 1 cm away from her face which caused her to blush, he grinned, then kissed her, and shocked Eevee.

He put his hand on her shoulder "get ready", without further ado he slowly pushed his cock inside her ass.

Eevee let out a cry at the sudden pain. She never really knew about these things, she baffled by the intense heat The pain was horrible, due both to the fact that this was Eevee's first time and the fact that Eevee had tensed up so much.

Not to mention , this was actually Flash's first time too. So he came inside her ass in 3 minutes.

"was it painful ?" Flash asked with a worried face "be honest" Flash said

"Y-yes, it hurt a lot" Eevee answered "I'm sorry"

Eevee was awfully exhausted. She thought it was all over but Flash was still not satisfied.

"but it's not over" Flash said which worried Eevee

"but don't worry, it won't be as painful as last time" he smiled.

Then Flash stick his cock inside her , but this time inside her other wet hole. He slowly put it in her.

This time it was different. Eevee didn't feel pain at all, instead she felt good.

Eevee moaned a lot, pleasure was running all over her body. Flash started to go faster and went back and forth, this was Eevee's first time so she moaned a lot, this was also Flash's first time, he tried really hard to stop himself from cumming too fast.

They kept on going for 30 minutes, Eevee was really tired out while Flash kept pumping her in and out until he was at his limit, he pulled out his cock **(because he ****didn't**** want her to be pregnant, ****or ****d****id**** he ?) .** He came and sprayed it all over her. They were both too tired to move.

"I'll let you sleep here with me" Flash said "thank…you…" Eevee said as she fell asleep in a position of Flash hugging her.

**Next Morning**

The next day Flash gave Eevee the thunder stone and as soon she got it she evolved to a Jolteon "Congratulations you have evolved to a Jolteon" he congratulated her "thanks, I guess I'll leave, good bye".

when she was about the leave, Flash was right beside her. He whispered "and if you're ever in the mood you can come here anytime you want" while putting his finger in her pussy, she moaned a little, then left….

And Eevee had a party with all of her family. **(yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay)**

**Author****'****s note**** :**

**Like it ? Love it? Too short ? Hate it ? comment down below this is a one shot, if you want a sequel of this, I****'****ll think about it **

**Check out my ****good ****friend ****ShippingLuc****4****ri****0**** and his ongoing story ****"****Sharing of evolution****" it****'****s pretty hot (yeah, we****'****re both perverts). he helped me with grammar and stuff. !Thanks for reading! .(don****'****t forget to review) **

**WAIT ! BEFORE YOU LEAVE, for readers who read my other ongoing story called ****"My Existence" ****I will probably publish it on Sunday (in my time). ALRIGHTY BYEEEEEEEE ! **


	2. Chapter 2 Frost

**Chapter 2**

**(Eevee's POV)**

We partied all night, last night, I think I slept at 2:00 AM.

I woke up and I saw the clock, it was 7:46 AM, _fuck it. _I went out of my bed and is going to start being a Jolteon. _Knock knock knock ,_I heard someone knocking my bedroom door

I wonder who that might be ? "who is it ?" I asked

"It's me" the voice was really feminine and I realized it was my Glaceon sister _Frost._

"come in" she came inside my room "Congratulations you're a Jolteon ! now tell me where did you found your stone ?" she ask happily

Frost was always the most hyperactive Eevee in the family and she always cheer people up when they are sad, but she's stupid sometimes. she's the closest pokemon I have.

"well…. I didn't necessarily found it…. someone nice gave it to me" this made Frost really excited.

"who gave it to you ?" she ask

"a pikachu gave it to me" I answered "he gave it to you for free ?" she ask, with her face just 1 cm away from her face.

"of course not !"I said as I pushed her back, "what did you gave him ?" she asked. I blushed, and silence grew flew over the room.

I look down and said really quietly "my virginity" I can tell that she couldn't hear me so she ask "your what ?".

And this time I say it louder, I stutter and said "M-m-my v-virginity" i was so embarrassed, I probably look like a tomato, she looked shocked

when I saw her. "did he rape you or just ?" she ask "he didn't rape me I let him did it"

I thought she was going to kill me but instead she congratulated me "not only did you receive a thunder stone from him but you even gave your virginity to him ! I'm so proud of you !" she hugged me. I couldn't breathe she was hugging me really hard.

"WAS HE HOT ?" she ask "well…. Yeah" I answered happily "OH MY GOSH I'M SO PROUD OF YOU !" she scream and hug me again.

"well I got to go, see ya later" Frost said as she ran off.

**Time skip**

"I'm booooored, I don't know what to do !" I said out loud.

Then suddenly I felt a weird sensation that I've never felt before. I remembered all the things I did with Flash, it felt like my mind is telling me that I should go do _**it**_ with Flash again, and it felt like my body wants more.

I remembered what Flash said _"if you're ever in the mood you can come here anytime you want"._

My mind is telling me to go to his place again, so I ran out of the house and went to see him again.

**(A/N) alright fine, nobody told me to do this I just want to do this so you know what ? it's not going to be a one-shot.**


End file.
